Not Applicable
Not Applicable
During a round of golf, putting typically represents 40% or more of the strokes taken by the golfer, so it is crucial that the golfer be as accurate as possible with the putter. Although, there have been many innovations in the design of the golf putter with regard to rebound characteristics, alignment, and weight distribution, no design has brought all of the required elements together in such a configuration that allows for easy adjustment of each and every one of these characteristics to meet each golfer""s needs. The High CG, Modular Putter design accomplishes this objective through the use of interchangeable rebound face block inserts and weight inserts, as well as, the incorporation of high center of gravity putter head weighting, sight rails, and an elliptical cavity back on the face block.
There have been other designs that incorporate adjustable weighting and interchangeable faces or inserts, but none of those designs have utilized the large face block insert, or the parallel symmetrical weight cavities that allow the majority of club head weight to be positioned on the heel and toe sections of the putter in such an adjustable configuration as utilized in this design. No previous design integrates a cavity backed face block insert. The high center of gravity component of design is not unique in itself, but is unique in that it coexists with the other design innovations such as the interchangeable cavity back face block inserts, adjustable weighting, and sight rails. No other design has brought all of these design components together in such a configuration as the High CG, Modular Putter.
The purpose of this design is to allow the user/golfer to configure or customize the putter according to his or her own specific needs and requirements. The benefit of such customization is to improve putting accuracy for that individual by modifying the golf putter""s rebound characteristics, touch, feel, and swing weight. Such customization also allows the user to adjust the heel/toe weight bias, balance, center of gravity, stroke and swing plane/direction, as well as distance traveled by the golf ball on impact and the golf ball velocity after impact. The High CG putter head weighting will provide a higher center of gravity, which in turn will cause the golf ball to begin rolling more quickly after impact because it will leave the club face on a lower trajectory. The sight rails assist the user/golfer with regard to better alignment towards the target, and a truer stroke plane. The user/golfer can adjust or reconfigure the putter by removing the one-piece, face block and replacing it with another face block having different characteristics that relate to face hardness and rebound characteristics, groove patterns, shape, or loft. The user/golfer can also adjust the heel/toe weight bias and/or overall putter head weight by removing the face block and replacing the weight inserts with either lighter or heavier inserts in each weight chamber.